


Домашняя запись

by Ferzy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Camcorders, Family, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, New Year's Eve, Nostrils, Tony Stark is a helpful troll, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferzy/pseuds/Ferzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проникшись духом мидгардских праздников, Тор обращается к своему брату в отчаянном стремлении помочь ему вспомнить дом, который он потерял. С небольшой помощью Тони Старка и видеокамеры, безрассудная попытка Тора к примирению может сделать канун этого Нового Года незабываемым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Домашняя запись

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Stais N за беттинг

В Мидгарде зимние праздники были занимательным времяпрепровождением, наполненным светом, песнями и (по словам Тони Старка) обильным количеством алкоголя. Можно предположить, что именно в отношении любви, признания, гармонии и доброжелательности это время года провозгласило себя порой воспевания человеческого рода во всех его воплощениях.

Тору же казалось, что прилавки ломились от товаров, а тех, кто дарил самые дорогие подарки, любили крепче. Ещё, похоже, было популярно поглощать еду в несметных объёмах — не меньше веса самого тела — и это он уже мог оценить. В Асгарде пиры проходили именно так.

Среди более достойных традиций был один обычай — развешанная повсюду омела — который Тор поначалу принимал спокойно, пока неделю спустя не оказался в дверях кухни вместе с Халком: над их головами висел зловредный пучок из листьев и ягод. Тор после такого уклонялся ото всех подозрительных традиций. Дошло даже до того, что он тормознул Клинта, положив руку ему на лицо, когда тот на полном ходу мчался на него, яростно подкидывая листья в воздух и крича _«пришла пора Рождества, придурок!»_. Ну в самом деле, вряд ли личные оскорбления соответствовали духу праздника.

Однако, к их общей радости, на время праздников суперзлодеи, похоже, умерили свой пыл. Стив сначала провозгласил это рождественским чудом, но потом Наташа напомнила ему, что им теперь нечем заняться, кроме как смотреть _«Рождественскую песнь»_  и предаваться мыслям о том, что почти все, кого они любили, умерли. Напились в ту ночь все — даже Стив, которому Тони любезно сготовил какую-то ужасную смесь. Бутылку украшала картинка с черепом, и Тор не рискнул попробовать.

Если не считать тягостного напоминания о том, что у большинства Мстителей с семьями дело обстояло совсем не радужно, лично Тор наслаждался вкладом телевидения в поддержание атмосферы этого времени года. По телевизору показывали лишь фильмы про снег, про сирот, про своевременно случающиеся чудеса и про навязчивую идею повстречаться с упитанным мужчиной в красной и белой одежде. Однако, эти истории научили его большему, чем найденная для него Джарвисом страничка в Википедии.

А ещё они заставили его задуматься о своей семье — о том, когда они последний раз собирались все вместе. На самом деле Тор даже не смог вспомнить. Обязанности царя Асгарда занимали у Одина большую часть его времени, и на семью оставались лишь крохотные мгновения, в то время как сам Тор развлекался приключениями и проводил время с друзьями, играя в победителя во всех начинаниях. В этих воспоминаниях часто мелькал Локи, вот только Тор так и не смог чётко припомнить времена, когда они были вместе, как братья; времена, когда их не закручивало какой-нибудь подлой интригой или не разделяли насмешки и колкости.

(Была ещё та разгромная история с Трюмом, но Тор краснел от одного только воспоминания о своём унижении и отказывался признавать это за настоящее приключение).

Даже в лучшие времена, когда он воспоминал о Локи, внутри всё скручивалось от досады. Много лет минуло с той поры, когда они были братьями и друзьями. Для Локи же, видимо, вереница этих лет растянулась намного дальше, и он охладел к нему задолго до того мига, когда беззащитный Тор стоял в тени Разрушителя посреди запылённого мидгардского городка.

С изгнания Локи из Асгарда тоже прошло уже несколько лет; это была последняя милость Одина — ссылка вместо казни за преступления. Ётунхейм резко возражал, но они всегда были недовольны, а в их падении в конце концов был виноват Лафей. В последовавшие за изгнанием годы Локи захватило водоворотом ярости и ненависти, и он обрушивался на Мстителей и Мидгард, используя всё, что только мог придумать. Но Локи не умел сражаться с кем-то в команде, он всегда выступал один, и они из раза в раз рушили его злобные планы. Спустя некоторое время его нападения стали случаться всё реже и реже, а потом и вовсе прекратились, как будто он устал от своей горькой и безжалостной погони за местью.

Но никто, конечно, не поверил; только затаили дыхание и приняли меры предосторожности, ожидая очередного удара Локи. Но месяцы, сменяя друг друга, превратились в год, а год превратился в два. Потихоньку Мстители стали забывать о Локи — появились новые враги, и мир опять нуждался в спасении. Иногда не целый мир, а просто город, иногда школа или больница. Иногда Пеппер, а иногда мэр. А один раз даже Ник Фьюри, кого, как потом оказалось, спасать было необязательно, потому что он сам почти сбежал, пристрелив по пути трёх агентов ГИДРЫ.

Потом до Тора дошло, что вот уже три года Локи не считался активным врагом Мстителей. Он ни от кого не скрывался, но Щ.И.Т. оценил его как весомую угрозу и не посмел провоцировать, нарушая то одиночество, которым он добровольно себя окружил. И вот уже прошло три года с тех пор, как они едва не убили друг друга, с тех пор, как Локи яростно провозгласил, что с него хватит погони за пустой короной, хватит надменного лицемерия Асгарда: позолоченная клетка Девяти Миров отпустила его раз и навсегда.

Тор, как и все остальные, был уверен, что это ложь.

И с тех пор время текло мимо Тора почти незаметно. А замечал ли его Локи? Был ли у него в этом занесённом снегом городе кто-нибудь, кто смог заставить его забыть? Может, он просто передвинул ощерившуюся острыми гранями броню ещё ближе к своему истерзанному временем сердцу и отгородился от служившего ему убежищем мира, храня свои слабости и обиды, как источающие яд сокровища.

Или, может, он, как и намеревался, забыл Тора. Забыл Асгард. Забыл их родителей, их друзей. Забыл, какая у него была любимая еда, где были построены старые укрытия, на какие деревья они забирались детьми. Забыл, как они ловили крыс на дворцовых кухнях и выпускали их на Радужном мосту, смеясь над кружащимися огоньками, которые пускала в ночное небо их суматошная беготня. Может, он забыл те времена, когда они были просто братьями, а тяжесть короны маячила где-то далеко впереди.

Давно Тор не думал об этих днях. Конечно, то была пустая иллюзия; Локи всегда называл их братство ложью, такой же фальшивкой, как и всё остальное. Это Одина он всегда уважал. Но ни Тора. Тор был идиотом — самодовольным, тщеславным и эгоистичным. Тяжёлой ношей, Локи вынужден был тащить её на себе с усталой привязанностью до тех пор, пока правда наконец не стёрла улыбку с его лица. Тор никогда не смог бы вывести Локи с его тёмного пути. Наоборот, он только подталкивал его ещё дальше.

Однажды вечером по телевизору повторяли _«Рождественскую песнь»_ , а Тор крутил эти мрачные мысли у себя в голове. В гостиную забрёл Тони, неся с собой две чашки чёрного кофе, от которых исходил сильный запах алкоголя.

— С Рождества, знаешь ли, несколько дней уже прошло, — обронил он, передавая Тору кофе и указывая подбородком на экран. — Только не говори, что тебе нравятся эти старые фильмы.

Перед ответом Тор отхлебнул напиток и ощутил, как его согревающее тепло опускается к желудку. В кофе было добавлено впечатляющее количество виски. Глянув на подсаживающегося к нему Тони, Тор пожал плечами.

— Этот фильм рассказывает историю об искуплении, — ответил он, наблюдая, как Дух Настоящего Рождества уносит с собой Эбенезера Скруджа. — О том, что никогда не поздно исправить ошибки прошлого. Мне нравится.

— Да? Такое впечатление, будто ты ушёл глубоко в себя. Мне не очень-то хочется потом объяснять Одину, что ты подхватил праздничную хандру и зарядил себе молотом в лицо, — Тони сделал большой глоток своего кофе и слегка зашипел, проглатывая. — Господи, как же горячо.

Тор поёрзал на месте.

— Я думал о брате.

Тони состроил гримасу.

— Почему? Локи нас уже несколько лет не беспокоит, — он заколебался, словно ему в голову внезапная пришла мысль. — Он же не решил стряхнуть с брони пыль, нет? Я думал, он сдался. Чёрт, последние восемнадцать месяцев в его пентхаусе царила мёртвая тишина.

Месторасположение предположительной квартиры Локи в Нью-Йорке было известно всем, было только неясно, как часто и на сколько он там оставался. Из-за любви Локи к телепортации отслеживать его было весьма неудобно. Когда стало ясно, что он оставил сражения, они стали просто наблюдать за квартирой. Никто не входил и не выходил, но иногда окна подсвечивались тёплым светом. Ну, или они так делали раньше; последние несколько лет лишь Джарвис следил за активностью и докладывал только когда что-нибудь менялось. И он уже довольно давно ни о чём не сообщал.

— Когда я видел Локи в последний раз, он сказал, что порвал с Асгардом. Думаю, поражение что-то сломало в нём. И я неожиданно задумался, а сможет ли он действительно забыть? — Тор повернулся к Тони, серьёзно разглядывающего его поверх кружки с кофе. — Как ты думаешь, возможно ли это?

Откинувшись на спинку дивана, Тони хмуро уставился в экран, раздумывая над вопросом.

— Полагаю, это всегда возможно, — сказал он объективно. Лицо Тора помрачнело. Заметив это, Тони добавил. — Хотя и маловероятно, особенно там, где дело касается семьи. В любом случае, и что с того, если он забыл? — он махнул кружкой на телевизор. — Возьмём, например, Скруджа. Большую часть жизни он был бессердечным сукиным сыном. Ненавидел всех. Ненавидел себя. Самый одинокий ублюдок в мире. И что случилось потом?

Теперь Тор выглядел неуверенно.

— В течении ночи его посетили три духа, и каждый из них помог ему разжечь в сердце доброту и сострадание, — он покачал головой. – Но боюсь, нет таких духов, что смогли бы пробудить в моём брате такую доброту. Он так давно скучал по Асгарду, и теперь, когда его врата окончательно закрыты для него…

И тогда его осенило: задумка — пусть слабая, но яркая и сияющая обещанием и надеждой. Будет не так просто, как показывал телевизор, нет, но она, вероятно, поможет треснуть льду, которым окружил себя Локи. Ещё возможно, что Тор просто получит по лицу, но ему не впервой злить брата.

— Ты что задумал? — спросил озадаченный взволнованностью Тора Тони. Уголок его губ приподнялся в слабой улыбке. Тони Старк всегда был готов к новый проектам. Тор указал на телевизор.

— Мне нужно снять фильм.

— И всё? — фыркнул Тони. — Мне кажется, видеокамера у меня здесь найдётся.

Тор улыбнулся.

— А в Асгарде она будет работать?

* * *

Какое-то время назад падающий снег превратился в густую морось, и Локи поднял воротник, защищаясь от мокрых порывов, да покрепче сжал руку на чёрном зонте. В канун Нового Года улицы Нью-Йорка представляли собой воплощение абсолютного кошмара, но телепортировавшись отсюда, он попросту разрушит всё взращиваемое им отвратительное настроение на корню. Захваченный безумной гонкой пытающих перебраться из одного места в другое людей, Локи нашёл, что наслаждается этой медленно кипящей яростью.

Зимним праздникам Мидгарда каждый раз удавалось напомнить ему, почему он ненавидит людей.

Если это были не нескончаемые немузыкальные песенки, то сборщики пожертвований, позвякивающие своими надоедливыми колокольчиками с тротуаров. Погода стала мерзкой, опустели дома, отправив жителей носится по улицам в поисках товаров со скидками. Пьяные, жадные, неотёсанные мидгардцы — _люди_ , они называли себя людьми — крутились повсюду. Для Локи они все были на одно лицо. Лишь безликое болото паразитов, разукрашенных разноцветными огнями.

Прошло четыре года, а этим праздникам каждый раз удавалось напомнить ему об Асгарде.

Ничто иное, как дешёвая ослепительная пародия, пропитанная дождём и снегом, однако этот мир всё равно был одет в золото и серебро, а все деревья в пределах видимости оплетала радуга огоньков. В воздухе витал запах приготовленной еды, а в ушах Локи звенел радостный смех. Как же он это ненавидел. Ненавидел, потому что всё ещё желал, словно вырванное им из груди сердце оставило после себя дыру, ставшую пустой из-за потери дома.

Но с теми днями было покончено.

Локи двинулся дальше, как пошли дальше они, оставив его позади. Слишком озлобленный, чтобы позволить Тору насладится своей яростью, он обратил глаза к звёздам, к другим мирам и реальностям, в поисках земли, где никогда не слышали об Одине Всеотце. Где никогда не слышали о <i>Локи</i>. И всё же он всегда возвращался в Мидгард. На Землю. Он не знал почему — быть может, просто потому, что в этом было какое-то извращённое успокоение — взирать на созданий, ещё более отчаянных и жалких, чем он сам.

Но вот приходила пора праздника, и старые воспоминания захватывали его, словно дешёвая мишура. Никогда он так усилено не думал об убийстве Тора, как в это время года.

Уступив окружавшему его скоплению людей, устав пробираться сквозь слякоть и склонять голову перед ветром, Локи телепортировался с улицы, исчезнув в вспышке зелёного света, желая поскорее покончить с праздниками на этот год. Ещё несколько часов, и наступит новый год, забрав с собой праздничную пору.

Когда он возник на балконе своей квартиры, там стоял Железный Человек.

— Ох, вот чёрт, — если бы цифровые голубые глаза могли передавать панику, Локи был уверен, что сейчас они светились бы именно ею.

— Красноречиво, как всегда, мистер Старк, — холодно ответил он, извлекая из рукояти зонта длинный кинжал. — Чем обязан такому удовольствию?

— Белый флаг! — выпалил Железный Человек. — В посланников не стреляют. А вот это, кстати, тебе, — свет от прожектора в его нагрудной броне упал на прямоугольную коробку, лежащую у двери. — Это не от меня. Ну, ладно, может, я помогал. Но если это тебя убийственно разозлит, я тогда вообще никак не помогал и опасался самой идеи дарить тебе какие-нибудь подарки.

Клинок в руках Локи засветился зелёным.

— Да, ты прав, пора мне идти, — Железный Человек взмыл в ночь, его ботинки оставляли за ним свет, похожий на след от кометы. Коробка осталась лежать на месте.

— Там она и останется, — ни к кому не обращаясь, провозгласил Локи, уходя с балкона. Что бы там не было, он не хотел иметь с этим ничего общего. Вполне вероятно, там была какая-то ловушка. Он не дурак.

Локи выдержал почти час, но потом любопытство взяло над ним верх, и он занёс коробку внутрь. Размером она была почти с коробку из-под обуви, но на ощупь твёрдая. Завёрнутая в красную и серебряную бумагу, она выглядела довольно празднично, но складывалось впечатление, что так вышло скорее случайно. Косо завёрнутая, местами мятая и немного намокшая с одной стороны — по коробке сразу было видно, что это подарок от Тора.

Осторожно разорвав ленту, он медлил разворачивать бумагу. Что Тор мог ему подарить? Может, это была какая-то ложная попытка примирения? Как будто ему можно было преподнести какую-то завзятую… безделушку…

Это был портативный Blu-Ray проигрыватель.

Локи достаточно знал о мидгардских технологиях, чтобы догадаться, что это такое, но чего он не мог понять, так это почему это устройство просто положили в старую коробку из-под обуви — потому что это была именно коробка из-под обуви — с уже включённым питанием. Разочарованный, он опять проверил обёртку, ища какое-нибудь послание или метку. Но больше ничего не было.

— Треклятый идиот, — пробормотал он, доставая устройство и устраивая его на коленях. По крайней мере, понятно, как в этом участвовал Железный Человек, но что сделал сам Тор? Он скользнул по кнопке спереди и поднял дисплей. Под ним обнаружилось простое сообщение:

_Нажми кнопку Play._

Давно отвыкший повиноваться приказам, Локи отвлечённо нахмурился, глядя на подпись. Почерк не принадлежал Тору. Наверняка это была ловушка.

Практически полное отсутствие планов на вечер и обладание удручающе любопытным характером почти неизбежно стали причиной, почему он нажал кнопку play и теперь наблюдал, как разгорается экран.

Первое, что он увидел — это неожиданный ракурс, направленный прямо на ноздри Тора. Тот хмурился, глядя на камеру и шевеля её; похоже он не очень понимал, как с нею управляться. Значит, это послание записано для него.

Осознав это, Локи почувствовал, как его интерес быстро пропадает. Как трусливо. Наверное, на этой записи его ждут сожаления, провозглашения братства и всё то, о чём разглагольствовал Тор перед тремя годами их молчания. Всё это, и даже больше, он уже слышал, и тогда они не принесли ничего хорошего. С чего Тор решил, что что-то внезапно могло измениться?

Локи поднял руку, намереваясь закрыть дисплей, когда Тор, похоже, разобрался, как пользоваться камерой и отвернул её от себя.

Даже на жалком мидгардском устройстве Радужный мост переливался тысячью разноцветных оттенков. Кристаллический, прекрасный, он неуклонно прокладывал свой путь прямо к самым воротам Асгарда, что вздымались величественной золотой дугой — столь же знакомой, сколь и любимой. Небо над ними было похоже на бархатистый занавес, смешавший в себе драгоценные оттенки насыщенного синего и фиолетового цвета. Наклонившись ближе, Локи представил себе, что слышит грохот воды, низвергающейся с острия мира, слабый рёв белого шума, раздающийся в ушах.

Четыре года прошло с тех пор, когда он видел Асгард своими глазами. Четыре года, на протяжении которых он пытался забыть, прекрасно понимая, что больше никогда не сможет вернуться.

Камера начала резко двигаться, и Локи тяжело сглотнул. К этому он был не готов. _Прокл **я** тый_ Тор. Он сделал это специально, чтобы его подразнить? Напомнить, что он потерял? Не думал Локи, что Тор способен на такую жестокость, но доказательство перед ним подтверждало, что он ошибался.

Несколько раз пейзаж менялся, показывая места, которые он любил, но где никогда надолго не задерживался. Первыми Тор посетил конюшни: Слейпнир, казалось, становился всё толще и толще. Затем была очередь большого зала; его как раз яростно мыли и полировали. Камера захватила кусочек трона Всеотца, по счастью пустого.  
Затем камера показала дворцовую кухню; в поле зрения возникла знакомая рука и стащила кусок мяса, подготовленного для вечернего пира. Тор даже вернулся обратно к обсерватории, чтобы пошпионить за Хеймдаллем, который, сняв шлем и отставив его в сторону, сидел на ступенях и точил Гофуд.

Потом он навестил тренировочные площадки. Сиф, одетая в кожу и лён и с мечом в руках, основательно избивала там своего противника.

Камеру отвели от площадки, но она не успела переключиться на следующую сцену, чёткий голос прокричал:

— Тор? Что это там у тебя?

Тор, молчавший всё это время, нетерпеливо выдохнул. Не ожидал, что его прервут? Локи призадумался. Камера качнулась обратно, показывая приближающуюся Сиф; из-за сражения у неё раскраснелись щёки, а лицо преобразилось от ослепительной улыбки. Она с живым интересом изучила камеру.

— Это из Мидгарда?

— Да. Записывает всё, что видит, — объяснил Тор. Голос его звучал отрывисто и почти грубо. — Мне нужно продолжить.

Сиф проигнорировала его, наклоняя камеру, чтобы заглянуть прямо в линзы. Локи слегка отшатнулся, когда весь экран заполнило глазное яблоко, тёпло-коричневое и любопытное.

— Зачем ты делаешь картинки Асгарда? — спросила она приглушённым из-за близости к камере голосом. Тор забрал устройство обратно.

— Это _движущиеся_  картинки, — казалось, он развеселился. — И со звуком. Я подарю их Локи.

Чистое любопытство на лице Сиф быстро сменилось пониманием. Она бросила на камеру неуверенный взгляд, словно Локи мог внезапно выпрыгнуть из её механических глубин.

— Тор, это ужасная идея. Он разъяриться на тебя за то, что ты сыплешь соль ему на раны, — Сиф выглядела почти расстроенной, словно не могла поверить, что Тор мог быть настолько глупым. Пожалуй, Локи был согласен с её оценкой, да и потом, в таких вещах она всегда была умнее Тора.

— Я знаю, — вот и всё, что сказал Тор. Камера шевельнулась, опять обводя тренировочные площадки, но потом вернулась к задумчивому лицу Сиф. — Что такое?

Сиф отвела с лица промокшие от пота завитки волос, отряхнула одежду. На рукаве её тонкой рубашки был порез. Сражается без брони, чтобы доказать самой себе свою силу, решил Локи. Как же это было очевидно. Не говоря уже о том, что безрассудно.

— Мне так и не удалось показать это Локи прежде, чем он ушёл, — сказала Сиф и неожиданно начала расшнуровывать рубашку. Тор громко кашлянул. — Не дёргайся. Это не то, о чём ты подумал.

Когда камера оказалась перед пазухой Сиф, Локи поймал себя на том, что снова подаётся вперёд, чтобы увидеть…

Вот, значит, как.

— Это нож, — объявил Тор. Сиф ярко улыбнулась в камеру. — Очень маленький нож.

Это был именно он; между возвышенностями двух нахально отвлекающих грудей расположились маленькие кожаные ножны, приютившие ещё более маленький — и подозрительно знакомый — серебряный кинжал.

— Давным-давно я стащила его у Локи, — гордо сказала она. — Он его лет сто разыскивал! Локи всегда говорил мне, что я должна использовать свои женские уловки к собственной выгоде.

— Вороватая гарпия, — пробормотал потрясённый Локи, обращаясь к экрану. А он-то всегда считал, что это Фандрал выменял этот нож на новую расчёску. Под его взглядом Сиф зашнуровала рубашку, продолжая широко улыбаться Тору, который заливался смехом.

— Развлекайся со своими движущимися картинками, — пожелала Сиф в камеру, и Локи не был уверен, к кому она обращалась — к нему или к Тору. С улыбкой помахав рукой, она вернулась на площадку, наверняка всё ещё довольная тем, что обхитрила его. Не то чтобы он особо любил этот кинжал, но он был частью комплекта, пользоваться которым после пропажи одного элемента казалось _неправильным_.

Локи внезапно осознал, что этот комплект до сих пор лежал в его покоях, покрываясь пылью, как и другое его личное имущество. Но хмуро опустившиеся уголки рта означали скорее задумчивость, чем печаль. Локи откинулся на спинку, в то время, как Тор продолжил записывать своё путешествие по Асгарду.

Казалось, случайная встреча с Сиф как-то вдохновила Тора, поскольку дальше прогулка была сосредоточена не на каких-то местах, а на встречах с людьми, которые передавали послания своему изгнанному принцу.

Многие колебались; вероятно присутствие Тора сглаживало остроту их языков. Но были и другие.

Фандрал с весельем предложил ему проводить ночи с женщинами Мидгарда — он думал, что они смогут смягчить нрав Локи, а ещё добавил, чтобы он держался подальше от неприятностей. Локи так и не определился, кому бы именно это пошло на пользу.

Хогун, одетый лишь в полотенце и сильно недовольный тем, что его снимают в купальне, сказал, что ради всех них он желает Локи покоя, и потом обмолвился, что в битвах им не хватает его мастерства. Наверняка это была обычная, Тора ради, дипломатичность.

Вольстагг, наполовину пьяный и необыкновенно расчувствовавшийся, поведал историю о том, как на каком-то пиру Локи отдал ему последний кусок вепря со своей тарелки. Локи едва помнил этот момент. Ещё Вольстагг признался, что иногда скучает по его гневным оскорблениям. Локи тщательно пересмотрел своё мнение о массивном старом соратнике. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Потом Тор даже дошёл до его покоев, словно ему могло приглянуться зрелище покрытых пылью вещей и занавешенной полотнами мебели. А может, они там вообще всё убрали, внезапно подумал Локи, с некоторым волнением наблюдая, как Тор приближается к дверям.

— Если ты установил ловушки для незваных гостей, и я тут сегодня умру, я буду умолять саму Хель позволить моему духу тебя преследовать, — невидимый для камеры, пробормотал Тор, толкая дверь.

Внутри всё было именно так, как Локи и боялся. Повсюду осела пыль, словно кто-то просто закрыл дверь в его покои и забыл об их существовании. Неужели после его ухода никто так ни разу туда и не зашёл?

Пока Тор осторожно передвигался по комнате, камера показала стол и книжные полки, потом кровать, камин, холодный очаг. Помещение выглядело безжизненным. И в самом деле позабытый склеп.

— Мне не нравится эта комната, — тихо произнёс Тор, закрывая дверь. Локи был с ним согласен, поспешно смаргивая жгучую резь в глазах.

— Что ты там делаешь? — воскликнул внезапно чей-то голос, звонкий и огорчённый. – Тор!

У Локи перехватило дыхание, когда Тор развернулся, и камера уловила шёлковые юбки и водопад вьющихся волос.

— Мама, — сказал Тор, его словно застали врасплох. — Обещаю, я ничего не трогал…

— Что у тебя в руках? Что это? — пальцы накрыли линзу. — Отдай мне.

— Это для Локи, — возразил Тор, но камеру развернуло, и на экране замельтешили цвета. Локи разглядел неясные очертания уголка красного плаща, серебристую вспышку брони, яркий голубой глаз. Но даже эти мимолётные детали сложились для него в облик брата, которого он не видел последние три года.

— Мне не важно… — лишь сердито сказала Фригга, а потом экран резко потемнел, и запись закончилась. Онемев, Локи испугано уставился на чёрный экран, в ушах эхом звучали её слова.

_Мне не важно._

Ну, подумал Локи, тяжело сглотнув. Как бы то ни было, изгнание есть изгнание, а царица Асгарда всё же должна была придерживаться своего статуса и повиноваться законам Одина. Конечно же, она отметёт объяснения Тора. Несомненно. В конце концов, может, и этот фильм был наказанием для Локи.

Но тогда как он к нему попал? Ведь Фригга точно уничтожила бы это устройство после того, как забрала у Тора…  
Экран моргнул, оживая, и перед Локи внезапно возникли уже другие ноздри. Но они принадлежали не Тору.

— Дорогой, он сказал, что большая кнопка захватит всё, что увидит… о, смотри, этот красный огонёк загорелся!

— Я вижу, женщина, — сварливо отозвался Один. — Перестань говорить мне, что делать. Теперь это устройство работает?

— Думаю, да. Поставь его сюда! Только не переверни мою подставку с драгоценностями!

— О, Бор, — пробормотал Один себе под нос, пристраивая камеру и делая шаг назад. — Сбереги меня от властных жён.

— Ш-ш-ш, Локи тебя услышит, — Фригга позвала Одина к себе и мягко усадила рядом, лицо её сияло восторгом. Они находились в царских покоях, одетые для сна. Мерцающий свет огня в очаге отбрасывал на них золотые оттенки.

Локи заметил, что Один выглядел немного рассерженным, когда смахнул со своего рукава руку царицы, только для того, чтобы вновь поймать её и прижаться к ладони поцелуем. Волосы Фригги свободно рассыпались по плечам, драгоценности и пышный наряд исчезли и уступили место домашнему халату, которого Локи не видел с детства. Она улыбалась, как девчонка, довольно, завораживая его. Величавости царицы Девяти Миров не было места в этих покоях.

Один просто молча и серьёзно разглядывал камеру, его здоровый глаз обступили морщины. Всегда ли Всеотец выглядел таким усталым?

— Больше мои вороны не находят тебя, — тихо сказал Один. — Похоже, ты научился от них скрываться. Знай, что они были нужны лишь отцу, который хотел иметь возможность наблюдать за сыном, — он умолк на мгновение, словно задумался над тем, что сказать дальше. — Ётунхейм и Мидгард восстановились от того разорения, которое ты им когда-то принёс. Твоё безмолвие дало им шанс собраться с силами. А Асгард, похоже, помнит своего принца. Хотя, некоторые ещё слишком хорошо помнят и твой змеиный язык, — удивительно, но Один слегка улыбнулся. — А я помню сына, который был таким маленьким, что не доставал до моего колена, но умудрился подпалить мне край плаща.

— А я помню отпечаток руки на торте в честь именин Тора, — сказала Фригга, её улыбка дрожала. — И перепачканного крошками малыша, который засыпал, спрятавшись под моими юбками, пока Тор выл и заливался яростными слезами.

Один почесал бороду.

— Локи ведь до ужаса боялся купальни?

— И грома!

— И _Хеймдалля_ , — рассмеялся Один. — Ему бывало снились кошмары о гигантском золотом муравье с… Что там у него было?

— Звёзды в глазах, — прошептал Локи своим родителям, вцепившись в экран. Глаза наполнила влага, затуманивая зрение. — У него были звёзды в глазах.

Один и Фригга продолжили обмениваться историями о его детстве, об именинах, о розыгрышах над Тором, которые проходили совершенно не так, как надо было. Один упомянул о том случае, когда Локи в первый раз применил магию, и о том, как сожалеет, что пропустил его. Они поведали ему о тех крошечных мгновениях, которые Локи уже даже не помнил, о вещах, которые он выбросил из головы, считая банальными, когда для его родителей они складывались в целый мир…

Да, подумал Локи, поймав себя на редком для него изумлении. Они в самом деле были его родителями. Эта простая и понятная правда легко проникла в него до мозга костей, наполняя какой-то правильностью, которую он не испытывал уже много лет.

Локи впитывал в себя каждую секунду фильма, с восторженным вниманием слушая, как Фригге и Одину уже, кажется, не хватает слов, а их голоса хрипнут от смеха.

— Поступай правильно, Локи, — сказала в конце концов его мать, в её глазах стояли слёзы. — Но прежде всего, правильно для самого себя. Мы тебя очень сильно любим, — она обхватила себя руками, быть может, потому, что хотела обнять своё непослушное дитя. Один приобнял жену за плечи и притянул ближе, но когда он взглянул в камеру, выражение его единственного глаз было задумчивым.

— Ссылка, странное это дело, — задумался он. — Отправиться в изгнание за преступления, которые нарушили мир в царствах. Но в той же мере Асгард награждает героев, что защищают его, — Один вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, чтобы подойти к камере и выключить её. Поднятой высоко, камере удалось запечатлеть загадочный блеск в глазе его отца. — Я бы предложил тебе больше не скрываться от Хугина и Мунина, сын мой. Просто на всякий случай.

Экран потемнел, оставив Локи сидеть и осмысливать увиденное. Асгард. Дом. Сиф, Троица Воинов, Радужный мост, его покои. Его мать. Загадочные прощальные слова Одина.

Той ночью он пересмотрел видеозапись ещё два раза, не обращая внимания ни на наступившую полночь, ни на продолжающееся снаружи веселье. И с каждым разом он понемногу убеждался, что Один намекал на возможность получить прощение. Хотя, сколько и каких усилий ему придётся приложить, чтобы совершить настолько героическое деяние, стоившее его, Локи не знал. Но надежда была, и её пока что было достаточно.

Опустив наконец экран проигрывателя, Локи отставил его в сторону и уставился в темноту, окутавшую комнату.

Его тревожило, что Тор даже не включил себя в видеозапись. Быть может, он действительно оставил свои попытки с ним помириться. Многократные покушения на чью-то жизнь, вероятно, могли этому поспособствовать, откровенно подумал Локи. И всё же, он отправился в Асгард и сделал видеозапись. Ничего не ожидая, не пытаясь с ним связаться — не оставил даже подписи на обёрточной бумаге. Как будто Тор вовсе и не хотел получить за подарок благодарность.

Но всё-таки…

Один яркий голубой глаз, пойманный поворачивающейся камерой.

_«Это для Локи»._

Полоса красного и серебряного.

_«Мне не нравится эта комната»._

Тор был единственной частицей Асгарда, к которой он по-прежнему мог прикоснуться своими руками, а он навеки оттолкнул его.

Такое впечатление, будто это было новое, более подходящее наказание, всё только усугубившее, ибо он сам создал его для себя. Он плюнул брату в лицо — брату, который оправился и как ни в чём не бывало пошёл дальше без него. Брату, которому он сейчас совсем не был нужен.

Лучше всего вообще забыть, что Тор участвовал в записи, сказал себе Локи, утыкаясь лбом в колени. Хорошо было предаться ностальгии, но их отношения испортились и превратились в ничто — лишь истёртые нити когда-то нерушимых уз. Некоторые вещи просто оставались, как они есть.

Да.

Ему лучше всего совсем забыть о Торе.

* * *

На этот раз склонность мидгардцев к созданию взрывающихся штуковин можно было и простить, решил Тор, наблюдая расписавшие небо разноцветья огней. Фейерверк был поистине чудесным, хотя Тор и сомневался в мудрости Железного Человека, который летал среди всей этой сверкающей мешанины. Как оказалось, упомянутый им «костюм для вечеринки» в самом деле был _костюмом_.

Наверняка были и ещё более худшие способы проводить старый год и встретить новый, чем сидеть на крыше, пить крепкий, смешанный с виски кофе Тони и наблюдать, как его друг взрывает в воздухе шутихи. Да так часто, что написал ими в небе собственное имя. А пять минут назад Тони к его веселью вывел «Привет, Тор» с маленьким, в форме сердца росчерком в конце.

Тор как раз раздумывал, а не присоединиться ли к нему, когда прямо рядом с ним взорвался сгусток зелёного света, заставив вскочить на ноги. На одну секунду он с удивлением подумал, что это была ещё одна череда фейерверков, — пока из яркого сияния не выступил Локи.

— Мстителям не помешало бы серьёзно ужесточить свою охрану, — сказал он холодно. — Если только вы не настолько самонадеянны, — Тор заморгал и отступил назад, увеличивая расстояние между ними. Локи заметил его манёвр, и уголок его рта дёрнулся в слабой усмешке.

— Зачем ты пришёл сюда, Локи? — если для того, чтобы устроить неприятности — а Тор глубоко надеялся, что это не так — в штаб-квартире не было никого, кто мог бы ему помочь. Подумав, что это ночь пройдёт без происшествий, он отправил Тони развлекаться, а сам остался стоять на страже.

Вот только Локи лишь внимательно его рассматривал, проницательный взгляд метался по его телу, изучая с ног до головы. Сам Локи был облачён в мидгардскую одежду, что почему-то опечалило Тора. Но тёмный костюм и зимнее пальто хорошо ему шли, хотя и выделялись, делая его лицо ещё бледнее. И всё равно, было такое впечатление, словно Тор столкнулся с незнакомцем. В конце концов Локи нарушил тишину.

— Скажи Сиф, что она может забрать из моих покоев оставшиеся кинжалы, — сказал он резким, уверенным голосом. — Они зачарованы, не тускнеют и не ржавеют, и даже теперь прекрасно ей подойдут.

Тор уставился на него.

— Значит, ты её смотрел, — выдохнул он. Осознание было похоже на удар в живот. — Я не верил, что ты посмотришь, — поймав на себе пронзительный взгляд Локи, он осёкся. — Я… Я передам твои слова Сиф, когда увижу её в следующий раз. Уверен, она выразит свою благодарность.

Локи отрывисто кивнул, но не ушёл. Тор не знал, стоит ли ему призвать Мьёльнир или нет.

— А… Отец с матерью передавали свои пожелания? — отважился Тор, когда тишина растянулась до совершенно невыносимого уровня.

— Не строй из себя идиота, — прохладно сказал Локи. — Тебе это прекрасно известно, — а вот это немножко задело; Тор не смотрел последнюю запись из уважения к родителям. Но сказать Локи подобное, значило бы только превратить встречу в сражение. В его природе было верить только в самое худшее.

Не имея ни малейшей идеи о том, как продолжить беседу, да и надо ли, Тор с явным намерением уйти внутрь поднял чашку из-под кофе и одеяло, на котором сидел. Если Локи пришёл сюда, чтобы затеять драку, то он не желает принимать в этом участие. Он больше не сражается со своим братом.

Тор шёл к выходу с крыши, когда Локи вновь заговорил.

— Ты не помнишь, мне когда-нибудь снились кошмары про Хеймдалля?

Он сказал это настолько внезапно, что Тору потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о чём его спросили. Повернувшись к Локи, он с изумлением изучил его хмурое лицо и слегка ссутуленные плечи.

— Тебе снились кошмары обо всём, — напомнил ему Тор. Ожидаемо получив от Локи сердитый взгляд, он слегка смягчился. — Конечно, я помню. Ты всегда пробирался в мою кровать посреди ночи и будил меня, потому что боялся какого-то звёздноглазого золотого муравья, который собирался тебя съесть, — Тор нахмурился, воспоминая. — Ты пинался во сне.

Плечи Локи расслабились. Склонив голову набок, он смерил Тора снисходительным взглядом.

— Тор. Ты честно верил, что я спал?

— Я… Ох, — многое внезапно обрело смысл. — Дай-ка подумать, в этом деле ты был подозрительно энергичен, — признал Тор. — И постоянно попадал в пах.

Локи рассмеялся.

— Идиот.

— Шалопай, — не подумав, ответил Тор, но брат не ощетинился на оскорбление. Взамен он подошёл к краю крыши, изучая ярко освещённое небо. Фейерверки уже начал гаснуть, но в небе было достаточно света, чтобы разглядеть лицо Локи, который выглядел расслабленным и мирным, чего Тор не видел в последние годы.

— Ещё один год в Мидгарде, — пробормотал он, когда Тор присоединился к нему, сложив свои вещи на перилах. Стоя плечом к плечу, они наблюдали, как освещается взрывами ночное небо. — Я так и думал, что ты проведёшь его с Мстителями.

Тор кивнул.

— Пока Асгард не нуждается во мне, мой дом здесь.

Локи ничего не ответил. Тор не стал его беспокоить, всё ещё с трудом веря, что впервые за несколько лет они ведут цивильный разговор. Однако, даже несмотря на разделившее их время, вернуться к дружескому общению по-прежнему было очень просто. И в этом таилась опасность, решил Тор. Возвращение к старым привычкам сделает всё только хуже.

Быть может, пришло время начать сначала, вместо того, чтобы пытаться продолжить старое.

— В Мидгарде ведь начало нового года считается временем перемен и перерождения? — Локи смотрел в небо, досадливо хмурясь на огромное послание _«Тор слишком милый, чтобы умирать»_  с грустным смайликом рядышком. — И прощения тоже.

— И семьи, — сказал Тор, немедленно об этом пожалев. Локи просто выдохнул.

— Конечно. Почему, по-твоему, я здесь?

На такое Тор даже не позволял себе надеяться.

Потому что поверить в эту причину было бы просто невозможно.

— Я не думал, что ты посмотришь запись, не говоря уж… — еле-еле произнёс Тор и замолк. Он глянул на брата. — Это какой-то трюк?

Локи вздрогнул. Его лицо побелело и застыло, он резко отшатнулся от Тора, задев его плечо.

— Конечно, — холодно сказал он. – Да, Тор, спустя три года я пришёл сюда, чтобы осуществить мой самый новый, блестящий план по твоему убийству, — Локи шагнул назад, лёгким движением пальцев разгладил пальто и отвернулся от Тора, направляясь к своему телепортационному разлому.

Тору было нечего сказать, что могло бы задержать Локи хотя бы на секунду. Взамен он подался вперёд и поймал Локи, обхватив того руками вокруг плеч и притягивая к своей груди. Как и следовало ожидать, за этим последовала усердная попытка вырваться из его хватки и освободиться, которая, как Тор был уверен, стоила ему содранной с рук кожи. Но в ходе этой борьбы на него не обрушились никакие магические атаки. Ни единой, и плечи в объятиях Тора ощущались худыми и хрупкими.

Так что когда Локи наконец выругался и замер, было так просто расслабить руки ровно настолько, чтобы развернуть брата кругом и заключить его в нормальные объятия.

— Мне так жаль, брат, — сказал Тор упавшим голосом. — Я всё испортил, — прижавшись щекой к тёмным волосам Локи, пахнущим незнакомым мылом, и потирая странную ткань кончиками пальцев, он ждал, когда брат опять на него накинется.

Локи только вздохнул, Тор ощутил, как грудь поднялась от вздоха.

— Меня ты не испортил, — пробормотал Локи, почти до боли сжимая Тора. _Больно_  стало потом, когда дыхание Локи резко засвистело в его горле, и Тор узнал этот звук — всегда узнавал, ещё с тех пор, когда они были детьми.

И поэтому он полностью проигнорировал этот звук, как если бы его не было, а единственным, что он слышал, был грохот над головой и мазки огней в небе.

Ночь новых начинаний. Прощения и семьи.

О да, прекрасная ночь.

Высоко в небе Железный человек воспользовался лазерами, чтобы начертать в небе огромные слова: _PDA = WTF*_.

Тор, неуверенный в значении, решил не обращать на них внимания.

**Author's Note:**

> *прилюдные объятия = какого чёрта


End file.
